


Till the Morning Light

by surskitty



Series: Step Aside and See the World [6]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Consent Issues, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/pseuds/surskitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua’d asked before if he could touch Neku in his sleep, but he doubts Neku was thinking of this when he agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the Morning Light

Joshua’d asked before if he could touch Neku in his sleep, but he doubts Neku was thinking of this when he agreed. No matter: if Neku assumed Joshua only meant inside his own house, that’s his fault for not clarifying. All of Shibuya is his domain, and Joshua’s hardly shy about showing up anywhere he pleases. Besides, if he does this right, Neku’ll have nothing to complain about.

He downtunes into the RG – or close enough, anyway, leaving the Underground entirely being as repulsive as ever – right outside Neku’s bedroom, taking care to be as silent as the ghost he is. His vibe is too strong for a soul of Neku’s caliber, but a brief tryst shouldn’t be an issue, and he waits for Neku’s senses to adjust to his presence before entering the room itself. Neku owns so many _things,_ and a lesser being would be hard-pressed to navigate his clutter in the daytime, much less the dead of night.

No problem for Joshua himself, of course, and he takes a few moments to find and remove Neku’s trash, sorting it all into recycle, landfill, and incinerator as he goes. Lazy child, and he wonders whether he’ll even realize that his room is a little bit cleaner than the night before, the bug carcasses removed from his lighting and his shelves dusted. One hopes, and if he guesses the culprit … well, Joshua’s always been one for a bit of fun, and he **did** ask first. The cleaning’s a favor, really.

His sensibilities satisfied, he returns his attention to the boy himself, careful to imprint him with the suggestion to remain sleeping. It’s no fun if he realizes beforehand, and Joshua is regrettably difficult to ignore. He waits a few moments to see if it takes, then wipes away the Noise clouding around him and his family and keeping him from sleeping well. His future conductor deserves better than that.

(Assuming he even _agrees,_ but Joshua pushes the thought down, unwilling to even consider otherwise a possibility. He _needs_ Neku; he refuses to look for someone else he can trust even a fraction as much, and he’s willing to stack the deck every way he can to make his proxy love Shibuya as much as he himself does. The alternative is unthinkable, and even Sanae agrees with him, no matter how much a composer should aim for neutrality.)

Neku looks so peaceful lying there, and Joshua lightly brushes his mind to see his dreams. Nothing coherent, of course, but he climbs onto the bed to push his hair out of his eyes and kiss his troubled forehead, waving away the previous nightmare with impressions of pale hair and piercing eyes, leaving Neku himself room to make the connection. It’s simple to get him to roll onto his back for easier access, and Joshua slides through his covers before solidifying enough to give them both some space. 

_Why don’t you move your hands down,_ he urges, and he settles himself over Neku’s fly as the boy unconsciously pets Joshua’s hair, a bit of confusion at the texture almost making its way through his head, but it’s just soft like his pyjamas, isn’t it? Nothing to worry about, and Joshua realizes he’s letting out a soothing hum again. Oh well, it’s not like anyone will notice, and he layers a bit of soundproofing onto the floor and walls, just in case. 

He nudges at Neku’s cock with his nose and psi, and it takes a moment for Neku’s mind to catch up, unsure if there’s any cause for concern. None whatsoever, Joshua assures him, letting his brain explain the stimulus however it will, and Neku’s fingers curl into his hair as Joshua sighs in contentment. This would be better if the boy were awake, he supposes, but _this_ way, he gets to taste his unspoken trust as he remains asleep no matter what Joshua does, and that’s worth it.

 _Neku_ is worth it, and he feels the boy’s heart rate rise as he eases Neku’s still-soft cock into his mouth and tongues at the foreskin, pushing it back so he can close his lips around the head as Neku groans. Joshua has you, dear partner … leave everything to him and it’ll all be just fine. Yes? Of course. 

Now, just what is the boy dreaming about …. Joshua’s no stranger to scanning, but it’s _still_ hard for him to interpret dreams with any reliability, and he pushes away some of Neku’s vague impressions with distaste. Neku might not have any control over it, but Joshua is _not_ going to touch him while he’s thinking of some of his classmates, thank you. He has far too much pride for that, and he suspects Neku wouldn’t want a wet dream about them, anyway.

A light shirt, bleached hair, and a smile full of secrets. Much better, wouldn’t you think, Neku? Now, if only Joshua could get it to _stick_ – whatever, it’s not his fault if Neku’s silly living brain doesn’t want to take a hint. What matters is that his arousal tastes strange in Joshua’s mouth, and he moves forward to take the rest of him in, slowly enough to let Neku try to push forward and pull him close. He could draw this out, he supposes, but he doesn’t particularly want to, the result more interesting than the act itself when he can’t hear Neku’s consternation.

Though he can at _least_ take until he’s thinking about the right person, and he backs away the moment he thinks Neku might be getting close, relishing the frustrated whine he releases as his fingers grasp for Joshua’s hair to no avail. He tosses more imprints into Neku’s mind as he carefully guides his hands away from finishing himself off, subtle at first and more insistent as Joshua returns to what he was doing. Neku is damn well going to know who visited him last night, and Joshua grins like the dog who’s caught the ball as Neku tightens and comes, stronger and less complicated than he ever manages awake. Much better. 

Joshua’d swallow if he had the mechanisms for it, but most of it’s gone like it’d never been, a little spared only so he can slide up and ease Neku into a sleepy kiss and taste a little bit of himself. He might not get permission to do this again, so he might as well make the most of it, and he sits up on his elbow to appreciate the sight of his former partner sweaty and content and likely only still asleep from Joshua’s grip on his psyche, though he loosens it as Neku stills and gradually starts to snore. He has a few tangles in his hair, he notices, and he gently strokes Neku’s head as he works them out, his power helping him where a mundane brush might not, and he wonders a little if Neku has any real need of him. 

Likely not, but Joshua’ll carve out spaces for himself where he can, and if he can make Neku’s life that little bit easier on occasion, he will. Only the best for his proxy, and it’s with reluctance he slips back out of his bed and checks his belongings for anything that needs fixing. Nothing easy, unfortunately, but he can still tuck him in and untangle his headphone wires, and he stops near the doorway to admire his handiwork.

“Sleep well, Neku,” and he’s gone. 


End file.
